Sharknado - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the first installment of SyFy's comical action-disaster series Sharknado. * Twenty miles off the coast of Mexico, a fishing boat is caught amidst a storm that is tossing sharks through the sky. One shark is flung onto the boat and gulps down one of the crew in front of the captain. * An Asian businessman attempting to make a deal with Captain Santiago tries to jump ship after the boat hits the waterspout. The captain shoots the businessman in the leg and then the man is eaten by a shark that jumps up from the port side. * Captain Santiago - Captain of the fishing boat. As the boat is completely enveloped by the Sharknado, the captain gets torn apart by the numerous sharks swirling in the winds around him. * A female surfer is attacked by a shark as a swarm of them overrun the Californian coast. * A young man in the shallow waters is tripped up by an unseen shark and promptly devoured. * Two more random beach-goers are pulled under the water by the oncoming sharks. * A random girl who was never even in the water falls down dead in the sand with a large bite mark in her neck. * As Hurricane David blows in, a shark smashes through the window of Fin's restaurant and kills a patron. * Nova kills the shark on the floor by stabbing it with a pool cue. * An unknown number of people are swept away as giant waves crash against the Santa Monica Pier. * George runs onto the boardwalk to save Nova from a shark, beating the creature back with his bar stool. * Baz stuffs a gas cylinder into the mouth of a shark. Fin then shoots the cylinder, causing it to explode and blast open the shark's head. * A Ferris Wheel is torn from its fixtures by the gale force winds and is sent rolling across the street. It crushes at least one person beneath it before smashing into a building. * As Santa Monica becomes flooded, sharks begin swimming through the streets. A duck wading through the water is suddenly devoured by a shark. * As Highway 405 becomes flooded, traffic comes to a halt. Fin looks outside his car window to see a bystander get eaten by a shark. * A shot of a woman getting pulled under the water by a shark is quickly followed by a car windscreen being splattered with blood and scraps of hair. * After Fin, Baz and Nova arrive at April's house, a shark erupts from a manhole cover. Nova uses a shotgun to blast it out of the air. * Nova repeatedly shoots the shark that killed Collin. * Fin stabs a shark to death with a curtain rod. * A shark falls from the sky onto Fin's car, chewing its way through the roof. Nova blasts the shark off the car with her shotgun. * A Sharknado passes over the Van Nuys Airport and a female flight instructor is sucked up through the hangar's skylight. * Fin uses a handgun to shoot a shark out of the sky. * Matt and Nova fly up in a helicopter and throw an IED into a Sharknado. In defiance of the laws of physics, the explosion actually equalises the tornado and dissipates it, causing the sharks caught up in it to plummet to the ground. * A shark falls toward Fin who uses a chainsaw to cleave the beast in half. * One of the flight school students pushes his friend out of the way of a falling shark. The shark then slams into him and knocks him into the big movie Jeep that Baz had stolen. The teen is impaled on the spikes on the Jeep's front. * Fin shoots four more sharks out of the air with a handgun. * Johnni - A newswoman and weather reporter who is heard reporting on Hurricane David throughout the film. She briefly appears on TV while several residents of a retirement home are watching the news coverage. She is killed after being blindsided by an airborne shark while on the air. * At least one shark is splattered as it hits the ground after Nova destroys the second Sharknado with an IED. * Fin blasts a shark with a shotgun as he runs through a parking lot. * A shark collides with an electrical tower and is both electrocuted and blown up. * A red-shirted flight student dies when a shark falls from the sky and bites off his arm, then gnaws on his leg. The boy's body is then crushed by a hammerhead shark. * In another physics-defying spectacle, Fin pours a tank of gasoline into the retirement home's swimming pool. He then lights a book of matches and throws it into the pool. The water is not only set alight but the pool actually explodes, killing the two sharks that had fallen in. * After a shark manages to clamp onto the helicopter's landing rail, Nova tries dislodging it by stabbing it with a knife. While she kills that shark, the chopper shudders and Nova falls to her apparent doom, falling straight into the mouth of another shark whirling around in the storm. * Fin attaches a final IED to the Jeep and pushes its Nitro button, sending the vehicle rocketing into the final Sharknado. The Jeep explodes and the tornado dissipates, causing sharks to fall out of the air and die as they hit the ground. * A great white shark plummets toward Claudia, but Fin shoves her out the way and "heroically" lunges into the shark's mouth while brandishing a chainsaw. At first it seems that Fin is dead, but seconds later he uses the chainsaw to carve his way out of the shark. Not only that, but that same shark had earlier swallowed Nova and so Fin was able to save her too. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Sharknado